A conventional compact disk receiving device is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a base 10 and a cover 11 which is pivotally connected a side of the base 10. An engaging member 12 is located at a center of the base 10 and a compact disk (not shown) is positioned on the base 10 by force-fitting the engaging member 12 with the central hole in the compact disk to let the compact disk be securely engaged with the engaging member 12. In order to collect and manage the compact disks, a box-like receiving device 14 as shown in FIG. 2 is developed, which includes a plurality of separated spaces 13 for respectively receiving the compact disk receiving devices 14 as shown in FIG. 1. Nevertheless, the space 13 has to be large enough to receive the thickness of the assembly of the cover and the base of each compact disk receiving device 15. Whenever the single compact disk receiving device 15 is taken from the space 13, the users have to open the cover to access the compact disk.
The present invention intends to provide a compact disk receiving device that can be piled up and each receiving device has a support plate which can be independently pulled from the pile of the receiving device.